Sister's of a Kind
by ScarletBloodWolf
Summary: A new mutant is in town, and she's stirring up the all kinds of trouble. Meet Rae, the happy, go-lucky old student of Xaviers.For the past year, she's been looking for her sister around the world. Little did she know her sister was much closer to home.
1. Chapter 1

Sisters of a Kind

This is my first fanfic, so please be kind to me!

Reviews and/or constructive criticism are very much appreciated!

If the characters are a bit OOC, then I am sorry, but I will try to get them in character for the next chapter.

Disclamer: I own nothing! Not this computer! Not even the bed in which I sleep! I do, however, own Rae, and this story.

Random Quote: If you don't know where you want to go, any road will take you there!

Chapter one: The Note.

_My dear Professor X,_

_ Wassup? I'm sorry that I haven't written for a while, but his trip has been hell recently! I do have some good news however. At the time that you read this, I will be on a train heading to Bayville, and someone had better be here at the station to pick me up before lunch! Don't forget to tell everyone that I'm coming back. Knowing Storm, she'll want to bake a cake or clean the whole mansion, or something like that. I'll see you soon!_

_ Your Student Forever,_

_ Rae_

_P.S. Tell J that she better have kept my room clean (She knows what I mean) for me!_

Professor Charles Xavier, head of the Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters, sat I his wheelchair behind a desk in his study. From behind you couldn't have known that for th first time in three years he was crying, not with sadness, but with joy. He looked down at the note again, then smiled, wiped his eyes and called out, not with his voice, but with his mind.

_Jean, could you please come down and escort me to breakfast?_

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the study door and a young woman walked in.

Her bright red hair was as long as her hips and straight as could be. She was dressed simply in a green sweater and blue jeans. A gold watch glinted around her wrist, strangely complimenting her emerald eyes.

Her name was Jean Grey and, despite her normal appearance, she was different from almost everyone on the street. 'Cause Jean was a mutant.

"You called Professor?"

"Ah yes, thank you Jean."

Jean stepped behind the chair and wheeled the Professor out his study.

"I can sense the question on your mind Jean. If you want to ask me something, then ask." The Professor told his silent companion as they began to down the hallway to the kitchen.

"I was merely wondering why you chose to come down to breakfast this morning. You usually don't."

"There is something I wish to tell all the students something, and I figured this would be the best way to do that."

By the time they had reached the kitchen, all the other mutants had gathered there. The Professor stopped at the door, thanked Jean, and took in the scene before him.

Teenagers of all different ages ran around the room, throwing food through the air, gulping down milk, cooking, packing, and generally shoving their faces. The Professor smiled as he began to pick out various student from the chaotic scene.

Tabitha stood by a counter, tossing a small fire bomb into a container of cold oatmeal. Scott was at the table, grabbing cookies out of the jar and drinking milk out of a carton. Rogue and Logan were on the window seat, Logan with his newspaper and Rogue with a copy of Dracula, her white-streaked hair messy and her stormy eyes still glazed with sleep. Jean had sat down next to Scott and Rogue was staring at them with jealousy. Storm stood by the stove packing a lunch for her nephew Evan, who was fighting with Bobby over the last popsicle. Kitty was staring down into her bowl of cereal, her face bleak. She jumped as Kurt transported into the seat next to her, and she turned to smack him on his furry blue head.

The Professor laughed at the chaos before him. As his laugh carried through the room the kids stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Once he had finished laughing, rogue was the first to find his voice.

"How long have ya been standin there Prof? And whas so funny?" (sorry, I'm bad at southern accents)

"I've been standing here for a good five minutes. I simply find it funny how completely chaotic this room just was. Is breakfast always this hectic?"

It was Logan who answered him. "If you think this is bad, just wait a couple of weeks. It gets worse once school starts. This is actually quite calm." He chuckled darkly. "So what did you want anyway, Chuck?"

"Ah yes. I came to tell you that an old student of mine is coming back to live here. She has been gone for a year, traveling the world while looking for her sister. But she says that it is time for her to come home and continue her training."

There was silence for a few seconds before Storm asked, "What is her name Professor?"

The Professor chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell Rae that you forgot her! I'm sure she will have a thing or two to say about that."

Suddenly the kitchen erupted into noise. But strangely, the noise was only coming from Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm.

"Rae's coming back! When?"

"Oh no, not the twerp!"

"You're only telling us now!"

"Just when I was getting used to the calm around here!"

At that last statement, said by Scott, the kitchen burst into laughter.

The Professor turned to leave, then paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "Kurt? Rogue?"

"Yes Professor?" The siblings asked together.

"Rae's mutant abilities are quite different from those that you are used to, so I will tell you now, before you see her. Don't jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean by that Professor?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Rae is, among other things, a shape-shifter. I am telling you this now so that you do not mistake her for another."

The kitchen lapsed into silence as quickly as the noise had started. Everyone knew of Rogue and Kurt's mom, Mystique.

On that note the Professor left, turning back down the hall in the direction of the garage. Jean and Scott glanced at each other then followed closely behind.

"So which car are we taking Professor?" Scott asked.

"I think we will take a familiar ride for Rae." The Professor pointed to a totally conspicuous fox red Porsche. Black flames licked their way up the side, looking so real you half expected the car to burn up.

Scott groaned. "Please don't tell me…"

"Yes Scott. Rae is driving home today."

"We're all gonna die!" Jean Shrieked dramatically.

The Professor chuckled, then got in the car. (With Scott's help.)

Jean got in the driver's seat, and Scott sat down in the back seat behind the Professor. No sooner had they cleared the gate when there was a loud "Bamph" (something like that) and the smell of sulfur filled the car.

"So vere are ve going?"

"Kurt!" Jean and Scott shrieked in stereo.

"Go back to the mansion Kurt!" Scott told the blue boy.

"No Scott, he can stay." The professor over-ruled.

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Her train should arriving soon." Just then the car pulled up to the train station. "Kurt, help me out please."

"Of course Professor."

Kurt teleported into the front of the car, grabbed the Professor and teleported him into his wheelchair, which Scott had already set up. "Shall ve?" Kurt said, already wheeling him through the door.

Phew. That was a long one! I won't be able to update the story often, cause of the torture institution called school. Did you like the chapter? Not like it? Want me to change/clarify something? Then review!

ScarletBloodWolf out. For now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Yay! Chapter 2! This is actually the only story that I've written so far that has made it past chapter 1. Thanks to xkatroxx () for giving me my first review. To everyone else, Review! Every day I have to fight my sister for the computer just to add a new chapter! Anywhooo… on to chapter 2! Time for the grand entrance of Rae!**

**Random quote: The only certain thing in this world is that there will be many uncertainties.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Just as the Professor was arriving at the train station, the train that Rachel, known as Rae, had just begun to slow down. Near the front of the train, Rae sat looking out the window at the town where she had been raised since she was ten.

Rae was an average looking girl, about 5'9", 5'10". Her hair was short, only about an inch or two long and fox-red at the roots. The color remained consistent until about half an inch from the tips, where it suddenly changed to white. For some reason her hair always stood up in messy spikes, no matter what she did to calm it down. She was dressed in a long tunic-like tank top and shorts that came down to her knees. As usual, she wore no shoes. Her skin was the exact color of a light brown mouse, or a cup of coffee with lots of creamer in it, which contrasted her thundercloud eyes nicely.

As the view outside changed from houses interspersed with trees to business buildings, Rae turned and grabbed her suitcase and pet carrier. When the train pulled into the station, Rae was already standing by the door.

"My, we're not eager, are we?" The question came from the pet carrier dangling in Rae's hand. To everyone else, the sound would sound like barking, but Rae could understand it perfectly.

"You would be to if you hadn't seen your friends in an entire year!" Rae retorted. A chuckle was the only response.

"NOW ARRIVING IN BAYVILLE!" A voice boomed on the intercom as the train pulled to a stop.

"Here we go." Rae took a step towards the door, and suddenly there was a popping sound, the smell of sulfur, and Rae found herself outside the train before the doors had even opened.

"Well that was new." The voice mumbled.

"Shh!"

"Same old Rae, still talking to yourself." This time the voice came from behind her.

Rae jumped, turning around in the same movement. She already knew exactly who she would find. "J, you have to stop doing that! One of these days I'll end up taking your head off by accident or something!"

Jean and Rae both laughed at that, then Rae set down her luggage and hugged her best friend and roommate.

A hand reached down and poked Rae on the shoulder. "Where's my hug? I'm feeling left out." Scott pouted.

Rae grinned cheekily at Scott. "Nah, I'll leave that to your girlfriend." She pushed Jean in Scotts direction, laughing when they both blushed bright red.

"Aha! I knew you two vere dating!"

Rae tensed as a new voice joined the conversation. She turned to look at the new boy, who was pushing Professor X. Rae grinned at her mentor, the man who had taken her in as a ten-year old outcast, abandoned because of her powers. "Hey Professor!" Rae leaned down to give him a hug. A gagging noise came from the pet carrier. Rae straightened up and glared at it.

"Can we get going? This cage is not only small, it is derogatory."

Jean, Scott, the Professor and the blue kid were all staring at the cage now, surprised.

"Wait a second. You can hear her?" Rae asked.

"Of course ve can. Should ve not be able to?" Kurt asked, confused.

Rae shrugged and picked up her bags. Jean grabbed the carrier. "No one has been able to understand her yet, besides me of course." Rae explained as they headed out to the parking lot. She grinned widely when she saw the Porsche parked by the elevator.

"Oh yeah! The Dragon is back with a vengeance baby!" Rae shouted, her fists in the air.

Scott glanced around nervously. "Watch it with the codename Rae!"

"Oh lighten up Shades. No one heard us. Trust me. I know." Rae tapped her forefinger against her temple and smiled.

Kurt chuckled. "You are going to fit in great at the mansion."

"That's exactly what we're worried about!" Scott and Jean groaned together.

Rae grinned, then threw her gear into the trunk and teleported into the front seat. She turned around as Kurt got in last, surprise written on his face. "I see why you like doing that. It's a total rush!" She said cheekily, then turned back around and sped out of the parking structure, the Porsche accelerating to 70 in less than half a minute.

**A\N: Owww…. Cramp. Would you guys believe that this chapter took up three pages on word? IT seems shorter. Anyway, you know the drill. Read and review! If you do, Chibi Nightcrawler and Chibi Shadowcat will give you a big cookie and a bigger hug. 'Cause we ALL love cookies.** **And hugs.**

**Next chapter is the mansion. Any one wanna guess who Rae's little sister is?**

**ScarletBloodWolf out….for now! (ominous music) Mwahahahahahaha *cough* *cough* Hairball.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting

**-Yawn-stupid finals. I've hardly gotten any sleep this week 'cause of all the hw my teachers are piling on me. Couldn't they have given it to us BEFORE the week of finals? Anyway, if you want to blame anyone for my lack of updates, blame my teachers. The Lord knows I do.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. Time for the grand entrance of Rae! And I'm surprised that none of you lovely readers out there even tried to guess who her sister was. I thought I made it pretty obvious….. Hmmm.**

**And starting this chapter, the story will be from the viewpoint of Rae.**

Kurt leaned back in the seat behind me as I sped up down the highway, the speedometer edging past 120. I laughed in exhilaration, glad to be able to move so fast again. On my travels I was confined to a human pace, which REALLY bugged me. Jean and Scott just sighed. They were both used to my reckless driving, err, _expertise._

Finally we pulled up to the mansion. The drive that had taken the Professor over twenty minutes I had done in less than seven. I parked in my usual spot under a low hanging tree, then teleported to the outside of the car. The instant my foot touched the ground, however, I was greeted with a giant fire ball to the chest. Or at least, where my chest would have been.

The truth was, I had already sensed that it was going to happened and had only touched down outside to give everyone the feeling that they at least had a chance. A split second before I had a large hole burned into my chest I ran to one side, faster than the human eye could follow. My eyes quickly sought out the mutant who had fired the blast at me and I ran up behind her, freezing her feet to the ground and her hands to her sides.

An instant later a bolt of lightning struck the ground next to me. I cursed, the unfurled a set of silver eagle wings that until now had been pressed against my back. I flew up into the air, my eyes darting from side to side at the speed of light. Finally I found what I was looking for. "HAA!" I yelled, diving down to collide with the white-haired woman beneath me. She gasped in surprise as we both plummeted to the Earth, and I grabbed her at the last second so she wouldn't splat like an African pancake. Again, I touched down onto the ground and jumped to the side immediately as a hand phased through the ground next to my foot.

I stared at it skeptically for a second, and then fell into the earth's cool embrace. What surprised me most was that I could see _through_ the ground. A few feet away from me was a girl, who was also under the ground. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was dressed in a close fitting black and purple outfit. I put my hand out and summoned a bolt of pure energy in the form of a small fire bomb, and tossed it toward the girl. AS the bomb exploded, effectively knocking her out, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up out of the ground before she could turn solid again.

I sighed and moved my head to one side lazily as Wolverine leapt at my ear, his claws extended. When his head and chest had passed my head I turned to the side and kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground, hard, and before he could get up I planted a foot against his back and shot a stream of ice across his neck, arms, and legs. Then I dropped a large ball of combined fire and ice on his head. "Stay boy." I chuckled, and back flipped back into the air.

I made quick work of the other mutants who were hiding around the mansion grounds, knocking them out and then piling them together with Wolverine and Storm and the brown-haired girl. Finally, when I had rounded up the last one, I sat down and waited for them to all wake up, my tail lashing back and forth impatiently.

**(Before I go on, I better explain something about Rae. One of her main powers is shape shifting, and when she gets really excited or impatient, she starts to shift unconsciously. Usually she ends up looking like she usually does, but grows a long lions tail, silver eagle wings, snake fangs and fox ears. She's just weird like that.)**

Finally, when everyone had begun stirring, looking up at me, ashamed, I smiled. "You guys are in trouble." I told them. "Professor X has really cut back on your training if this is the best you can do."

Jean sighed. "Cut them some slack Rae. This is the first time they've gone up against you. For the first year that Scott and I knew you, it took Storm, Wolverine, the Professor, Scott AND I to be able to make you even break a sweat!" All of the new mutants stared at me. I shrugged, not denying it, although not entirely proving it either. Then one of the kids' eyes widened in surprise, and I knew something was up.

I spun around, automatically grabbing the bare hand that was reaching towards the back of my neck. Then I looked up into the stormy grey eyes, identical to mine, of the person I had spent almost six years looking for. The last person I had expected to see at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I gasped. "Marie!"

**-Sigh- Why do these things always seem longer on Word? This thing was three pages when I typed it. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Review on this chapter and chibi Rouge and chibi Bobby will give you a hug and, how about, pudding! Chocolate or Vanilla, your choice.**

**ScarletBloodWolf out. See you when my teachers decide to stop being $$**.**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Past

**Chapter 4! I've probably gotten over six reviews, but I lose track easily, so it's probably more. The good news! science, math, and English finals are over! Which means I will have more time to update!**

**Time to find out who Rae's sister is! As well as her powers and who the voice from the cage belongs to. (For all Bleach fans out there, remember Yoruichi!)**

_I spun around, automatically grabbing the bare hand that was reaching towards the back of my neck. Then I looked up into the stormy grey eyes, identical to mine, of the person I had spent almost six years looking for. The last person I had expected to see at the Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I gasped. "Marie!"_

My eyes darted across her face, taking in every detail. '_It's not possible!' _I thought, but at the same time, I knew it was true. The storm-grey eyes, identical to mine, the dark brown hair with white bangs, the goth clothes and pale skin. Everything I remembered of my sister, though it had been six years since I had last seen her. Then I realized she was staring at my hand, which formed an unbreakable cage around her own. At first I wondered why, but then I remembered what Destiny had said about her powers.

I smiled at her. "It would take more than that to hurt me Sister." I told her. She looked at me and I realized that I was taller than her. Weird. She had always been the taller of the two of us.

Her eyes were wide and confused, trying to make sense of what was going on. After a while she said the most logical thing in the world. "Wha?"

Behind me I heard the other mutants take in a collective breath. Scott walked over beside me. "What did you say? What did you call her?"

I glared up at him. "I said 'Sister'. Do you need hearing aids?"

He looked shell-shocked. "But, do mean that Rogue is who you've been looking for all these years?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked. I turned to my sister. "Did he just call you a rogue? What did you do to deserve that?" I asked, remembering all the trouble we had gotten into when we were kids.

Marie nodded. "That's my name. Not Marie, Rogue." She jerked her hand out of mine. "Ah don't know who you are, but stay away from me."

I gasped, surprised. "You don't remember. You've completely forgotten, haven't you? You don't remember me, or mom, or probably even Destiny." I said, sadly.

Mari…Rogue stiffened at the mention of our mom. Then she turned back towards me. "I don't have a mom, or a sister, and I don't need one either."

I winced at the hate in her voice, then grinned. I moved forward, fast so she couldn't pull away, then rested my hand against her cheek and lowered the defenses around my head to let my memories flow into her.

_Two girls sat in a living room, both dwarfed by the giant bean-bag chairs in which they sat. The girl on the right was dressed in a black dress with long sleeves, black gloves covering her hands. Her hair was chin length and dark brown, and her pale face was framed by white bangs. In the orange chair beside her sat her twin, though they didn't look the part. She was the first girls' polar opposite. Her skin was honey gold, and her long hair was fox red, and hadn't obtained the white tips that it would later in life. It was tied up neatly in a braid that curled behind her. In fact, the only thing they had in common was their grey eyes, like twin pairs of swirling storm clouds._

_ They were giggling, watching their favorite T.V. show, when the door suddenly opened and a tall woman with blue skin entered. The red-haired girl stood up, still laughing, and ran over to the woman, hugging her around the waist. "Hey Mommy!" She said, smiling. The woman smiled too, and patted her on the head._

_ "Are you ready to go?" She asked. The little girl nodded, and her twin looked up. "Where are you going sister? Can I come too?"_

_ Their mom smiled at the girl. "No, if you came then poor Destiny would be all alone!"_

_ The brown haired girl nodded. "Okay. But you guys will come back, right?"_

_ The red head nodded at her twin. "I promise! I'll see you again soon, 'kay Marie?" She gave her sister a hug, then grabbed her suitcase and followed her mom out the door._

The memory faded then, the sound of the door slamming still echoing in my head. Marie looked at me, confused, her mind still digesting what she had seen. Suddenly she slapped me on the back of my head. I fell over backwards, not expecting it. Rubbing the back of my stinging head, I glared up at her. "Wha was that for?"

Then I realized she was smiling. "See ya soon, right? It's been six years! Where the hell have ya been? And Ah thought Ah told ya that ya look stupid with short hair!"

I got up, laughing. "And I thought I told YOU that black is really NOT your color!"

Beside me Scott was rubbing his head in confusion. "What's going on? Did I miss something here?"

I smiled at him. "It's called memory transmittal. I simply gave her a few of my memories, and those were enough to unlock all of the other memories that she had forgotten." I glanced back nervously at Rogue, remembering all of the pranks I'd played on her. "You aren't gonna slap me again, are you?"

She shook her head and was about to say something when a familiar tenor voice cut her off. "Has EVERYONE forgotten about me? Can somebody please let me out now that you're all done being all buddy-buddy and finding your sister and everything?"

I sighed. "Ya know Kitsun, you really need to work on your manners." I walked over and opened the pet carrier that still sat next to my car. I crouched down and reached in, pulling out a cat-sized white fox. "There, happy? I got you out, now get that stick outta your arse!"

The fox stuck its tiny pink tongue out at me. "I can't help it! You would be mad too if you were stuck as a fox for two years with no way to change back!"

Everyone in the mansion was staring at us now. _'Time for introductions.'_ I thought, then turned to face the gawking masses. "Well, now that I've kicked all of your butt's, I probably should introduce myself and this little pain in the arse that I've been traveling with. I'm Rachel Kasaikiba, but call me Rae unless you want a concussion. The fox is Kitsun. I picked it up in Africa 'bout a year back. His mutation is the ability to shift into a fox, but the first time he did, he got stuck and couldn't turn back. So I brought him here so he could get help."

"You mean that vas the voice ve heard on the way back?" Kurt asked.

Rae nodded. "He can only be heard, or rather, understood, by mutants when he is transformed like this. And he has quite a temper."

The Professor nodded. "We will see what we can do for him in the morning. For now, we all need some rest, and time to relax."

Rae grinned in relief. "Ya know what this means, don't ya?" She asked, turning towards Jean and Rogue. All three of them grinned and, at the same time shouted, "POOL PARTY!"

**A/N This is probably gonna be my last chapter for a while, cuz after school I'm movin ta Florida, but I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Chapter five: Authors Note**

**Hey. Hi. Anyone remember me? Yeah, Me, the girl who said she was gunna update, and then never did? Yeah, that's me….. Truth is, I've been in Florida for three months now, but haven't written anything. But I have a very valid excuse for that. Writers Block. Gotta hate it. So, this story is on temporary (VERY temporary) hiatus. Thank you, everyone who reviewed. Thank you, everyone who Favorited, and added me to Alerts. I promise you, I WILL update by the end of the year. Promise. And I expect you guys to hold me to that.**

**In the meantime, for all you X-men Evolution fanatics, I will compensate you with this: Check my profile in the next week, and there will be a new story for you guys. Let me know what you think.**

**ScarletBloodWolf.**


End file.
